Minecraft: The War for the Worlds Vol5
by Rachel420
Summary: Written with 0-G-inspired on Deviantart. Alexa, a sixteen year old girl, gets a VR headset and immediately plays Minecraft. However a storm sends her into a strange new world where she will make new friends and new enemies and discover it's secrets, however dark they may be, behind this beloved game and it's worlds. (Read vols. 0-4 first this is chapters 41-50)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter Forty-one: Antidote**

Meanwhile, Fin was running down the halls, trying to find something to help Alex. He was searching everywhere.

As he was about to search another room, a door creaked open from behind him.

"Psst. Hey, you!" A familiar voice whispered from behind the door.

Fin nearly jumped five feet in the air before whipping around. "H-Huh? Who's there?" he called back.

"It doesn't matter." The male's voice hastily replied.

Stepping from behind the door, Fin could see the person almost looked identical to Dan.

"Here. Take this."

He offered him a small bottle.

Fin blinked in surprise and hesitantly took it. "Wh-What is it?" he asked.

"It's...for the girl." He answered, slowly backing away from the elf.

Fin tilted his head. "... Okay..." he replied, cautiously.

"It's the cure." The person said before taking off.

Fin was caught by surprise before calling after him. "H-Hey! W-wait!"

But they were gone.

Fin looked down at the small bottle before heading back.

The others were still inside the room that they found Alex in.

Dan was trying to help but all he could do was stay beside her with Grim.

Fin panted as he entered the room. "I have something that should help!" he told them as he held out the small bottle.

Dan slightly cleared his throat before talking, since it was tightened from not crying.

"W-what is it?" He asked.

"He said it was the antidote." Fin replied, carefully handing it to him.

"He?" Dan questioned, while taking the bottle in his hands with caution.

"He didn't tell me his name but he looked almost exactly like you from what I saw." Fin explained.

Dan looked at him, confused but also little relieved to know it wasn't Denton.

He then opened the bottle and offered it to Alex.

Alex started to drink it as he held it for her.

She struggled with it at first but drank it all.

"I hope this works." Dan said, putting the empty bottle to the side.

She felt it start to work.

She gasped as her body tightly tensed and locked up causing pain to course through her body.

She started to struggle to breath because everything was locking up and the sheer amount of pain.

Tears were flowing down her face as she fought to stay awake.

Fin watched, hoping this really was the antidote.

Trayaurus stood by ready to help if need be.

Dan held on to her hand, worried and unsure if they had given her the medicine on time.

She slowly relaxed and let her eyes fall shut.

Fin held his breath as he watched.

Dan fell silent as he watched her, waiting for a sign that would prove that the antidote worked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Forty-two:**

After what felt like forever, Alex took a deep breath as she gasped for air.

She slowly blinked her eyes awake.

Control started to slowly creep back through her body.

She slowly and weakly moved her fingers about then grasped Dan's hand with a small smile.

Dan smiled back her, feeling a wave of relief wash over him. "Thank goodness, it works!" He sighed as he sat back.

She nodded slowly. "Y-Yeah... I-I c-can't d-do m-much th-though..." She winced. "And I-I'm st-still in pain so-somewhat..."

"Then it might hurt when I try to move you but we have to leave this place." He said, glancing up at Trayaurus.

He nodded. "Fin, can you get us out of here?" he asked.

Fin nodded. "Y-Yeah."

Alex braced herself for him to pick her up.

Dan took a deep breath and scooped her up in his arms. He seemed to be a little unsteady but managed to hold her.

She winced a little but settled into his arms.

"You got her?" Trayaurus asked.

Dan nodded. "Yes." He glanced at the elf. "Lead the way Fin."

Fin nodded and led them out of the room.

They walked through the maze until they reached a locked door.

Fin unlocked it with the password and stepped inside.

Dan cautiously walked through the door, keeping Alex close so she wouldn't bump into the sides of the door frame.

She looked around slightly as they went.

Once out of the maze she spoke up. "Lu-Lupus..." she muttered weakly.

Fin glanced at her. "Lupus? Oh! Your wolf, right?"

She nodded.

He hummed. "Just a second." He poked his head into a room, gave a couple of quick orders and came back. "They'll be waiting with him outside." He told them.

Dan looked at him. "Thanks Fin. We wouldn't have made it out of there without your help."

"Of course." he replied with a nod. He led them through the halls and to the entrance. "Here we go."

Dan thanked Fin again before they were greeted by robot dog, who was obedient in waiting for their return.

Some elves were waiting with Lupus.

Lupus saw them and ran over, tail wagging.

Alex smiled happily. "Lu-Lupus..." she muttered in relief.

Dan smiled but then glanced back the building behind them with a slight glare.

Trayaurus noticed and couldn't help but feel the same.

He put a hand on Dan's shoulder. "Let's get back to lab. The sooner you two are back in your own world, the safer you'll be." he told him.

Dan sighed. "Okay. It's probably about time we go back." He agreed.

He nodded. He headed back towards the lab.

Grim and Lupus stayed by Dan.

Fin watched. "Be safe alright?" he told them.

Dan nodded since his hands were full. "We'll try." He replied, and followed Trayaurus.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Forty-three:**

The six soon arrived back at the lab.

Alex was struggling to stay awake. She was so exhausted.

Dan was exhausted too.

With everything that had happen, he was just glad that they we're all back, safe and sound inside the lab.

"Hey buddy. Can you give me a hand with Alex?"

Trayaurus nodded.

He quickly crafted an extra bed for Alex to lay on so Dan could log out.

He helped Dan place her on the bed, where Lupus jumped onto the bed with her and laid down.

"Thanks, Trayaurus. I'll check on you guys later." Dan told them as he laid down on the bed to log out.

Trayaurus nodded.

Alex sleepily watched him.

Dan disappeared after closing his eyes and woke up on the office floor.

He was almost immediately being greeted by a very upset and frightened Jemma hugging him. "Oh, thank goodness you're back!" She exclaimed. "Something happened to Alex and I thought I was going to lose her and I didn't know what to do..." She told him, shaking slightly from the emotion.

Dan hugged Jemma back, understanding what she must of went through.

"...she was poisoned but we got the antidote just in time...so she should be alright." He explained, hoping that Alex would truly be ok.

She slowly nodded. "O-Okay..." She replied.

Alex logged out. "D-Dan? J-Jemma?" she weakly called out.

She couldn't sit up without pain so she couldn't take the helmet off by herself.

Dan glanced towards Alex. "We're here." He replied, letting go of Jemma to get up.

Jemma helped him up.

Alex nodded slightly. "I need some help getting the helmet off..." she requested.

Jemma came over and carefully helped her take it off.

"Thanks..." Alex told her.

Jemma nodded. "Welcome."

Dan sighed. "I'm glad that's done." He said, turning off the computer. "I'll have to do some work later that way we all can just relax."

Alex nodded. "That sounds good..." she replied, sleepily.

Jemma gave her a small smile. "You two were in there for a while so I wouldn't be surprised if you're tired."

Dan nodded as he pushed away from his desk. "That's why I'm going to go take a nap."

Alex nodded. "I'm going to try to do the same."

Jemma nodded. "Alright."

"I'll be around." Dan called out as he headed out of the room.

Alex nodded.

"Call us if you need us, ok?" Jemma told her.

"Okay." Alex agreed.

Jemma followed Dan out the door, turning the lights off for Alex after covering her up.

Dan went and fell asleep inside the bedroom which was next door to the office Alex was resting in.

Alex carefully rolled onto her side and let her eyes close. She started to fall asleep.

She jerked up rather quickly, hyperventilating and shaking fearfully.

She started to cry as she sat up and wrapped her arms around herself.

Dan stirred in his sleep, seemly unaware of Alex's distress.

She tried to calm her shaking but it was only getting worse. She felt light headed and dizzy.

She looked around trying to spot her phone but everything was blurry and there were doubles and triples of everything. She felt sick and cold.

She tried to get up but she got a head rush and collapsed and passed out on the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Forty-four:**

Jemma jumped when she heard a loud thud from upstairs and quickly headed upstairs to see what happened.

Dan met Jemma by the office door since he was alerted by the sound as well.

Jemma opened the door and her eyes widened. "Alex!" she cried and quickly went over to her.

Dan hurried over to Alex and immediately check to see if she was still breathing.

She was but it was more like weak hyperventilation. She was warm to the touch and shaking slightly.

"Not sure if it's a fever but she's warm." He said, carefully picking her from the floor to put her back on the couch.

Jemma nodded. "I'll get a cold rag." she went to go get one.

Alex weakly opened her eyes, looking at Dan.

"Alex, are you ok?" He asked, placing her on the couch.

Alex didn't reply. She was still kind of hyperventilating. It was weaker than it was earlier but still there.

She was still seeing doubles and her ears were slightly ringing. "D-Dan?" she managed to gasp out.

"It's alright. I'm here and Jemma's coming back." Dan replied. "Just breath." He advised with concern.

She tried to calm her breathing but was struggling to do so.

Jemma came back and put the cold rag on her head.

Alex winced slightly at the change in temperature, making her tense up.

Dan watched, worried if Alex was getting worse.

They had given her the antidote but why she was suffering from any effects was beyond him.

Jemma looked at him.

Alex slowly relaxed again.

Her breathing slowly became normal as well.

Dan glanced at Jemma, still uncertain.

Alex took deep steady breaths.

"Are you okay, Alex?" she asked softly.

She slowly nodded. "Y-yeah... I th-think s-so."

"Do you...want us to stay?" Dan asked Alex, wanting to keep an eye on her in case something like this happened again.

She hesitated but nodded. "Y-Yes please..."

He looked at Jemma and back at her. "Ok. We'll stay."

She nodded and sat down in the bean bag.

Alex smiled a little. "Th-Thanks..."

"You're welcome." Dan replied, taking a seat on his chair. "We probably have to get some softer carpeting for this room."

Alex giggled slightly but winced as she did.

Jemma looked at her with worry in her eyes.

"Uh. All jokes aside. Maybe rest would be better." He said, looking a little worried.

She weakly nodded. "Pr-Probably." she agreed, lying back slightly but she couldn't bring herself to let her eyes stay shut for longer than necessary.

She didn't want to admit that she was scared either.

Dan yawned while slightly swaying back and forth on the office chair to pass the time.

Alex was trying to fight off the sleep but it ultimately won out and she fell fast asleep.

Jemma gave a quiet sigh of relief.

Dan looked at her and relaxed back into his chair with a small smile. "She's asleep."

"Finally." Jemma replied in a soft whisper. "Both of you have been through a lot today..."

"Yeah...you too." He whispered back.

She gave him a small smile. "That's true... I hope she will stay asleep and sleep peacefully."

Dan agreed. "I hope she does..."

"You should go rest as well. I need to go make dinner pretty soon."

He looked back at Alex and slowly agreed with Jemma. "Alright. Thanks Jem."

"Welcome." she told him, her smile a bit bigger.

Dan smiled at her. He then quietly stood up to find a better place to rest.

Jemma stayed with Alex for a bit before going downstairs to cook.

Dan had returned to the bedroom and was currently trying to nap.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Forty-five:**

Alex slept peacefully for a while, which was nice.

About an hour later, Jemma came upstairs and woke Dan up. "Supper's ready."

He sat up from the bed and stretched. "Hmm...already?"

"It's been about an hour. So yes. I'm not sure if I should wake Alex or not though."

"An hour." He somewhat repeated to himself. "If she's still asleep...maybe let her sleep a little longer." He suggested, while heading towards the door.

She nodded. "Alright." She headed out of the room to check on Alex.

She was still fast asleep.

Dan stood by the stairs, waiting for an answer.

Jemma came back. "She's still asleep, which is good."

Dan nodded. "She needed the rest and you can always warm up some dinner for her later."

She agreed. "That's true."

Alex slightly shifted in her sleep.

"Come on. Let's eat." He said to Jemma, slowly walking downstairs.

She nodded and followed him down the stairs.

Dan headed straight for the kitchen and into the dining room.

Jemma followed him and dished him some supper.

Alex opened her eyes and saw the consuming darkness greet her.

She glanced around fearfully.

"Hello again, Alexa."

She tensed up but turned to the voice.

Herobrine stood there, a distance away. "How are you feeling?"

She glared at him. "Fine. No thanks to you." she hissed.

He smirked. "But now you've had just a taste of the best suffering you'll go through, should you continue to defy me." He explained.

Alex's eyes widened. The best suffering?!

"And you won't be the only one experiencing it if you keep defying me and my plans. I'll make sure of it."

She tightened her fists and stepped forward, ready to punch at him but he teleported as she swung, making her stumble.

"Really? That was pathetic." he laughed. "You know, I'm half tempted to keep you here, just to amuse me."

She gritted her teeth. "You're a coward!" she yelled.

He frowned. "I'm not afraid to put you in another coma, Alexa."

She stared at him, hesitating.

"You wouldn't want them worrying over you and trying to wake you up to no avail, would you?"

She tore her gaze away and stared at the floor.

"That's what I thought. Anyway, I'll tell Melonie you said hello."

That was the last straw.

"Where is she?! What have you done with her?! If she's hurt I'll-"

"Relax, she's fine. For now."

Alex glared at him.

"But, farewell for now, Wildfire."

Alex looked confused. "Wait, wha-"

She jerked awake and gasped in pain as she did.

Her entire body was in pain.

She didn't see Dan or Jemma anywhere.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Forty-six:**

Meanwhile, Downstairs. Dan was enjoying supper with Jemma.

One of pugs glanced towards the stairs.

Alex couldn't spot her phone and forced her body to move so she could stomp on the floor as loud as she could. She gritted her teeth in pain.

The pugs barked, sensing something wasn't right.

Dan looked at Jemma, sat up and quickly headed upstairs.

Jemma quickly followed him.

Alex waited, hoping they heard her.

Dan was the first one to walk into the room. "Are you alright?" He asked, clearly concerned.

"Her-Herobrine... sh-showed up ag-again..." She explained shakily.

Dan's eyes grew wide at this and came to her side. "He didn't hurt you, did he?"

She shook her head. "No...But he mentioned Melonie... and some other things..."

Jemma looked concerned at this.

"This isn't good..." Dan sighed, giving a short glance towards Alex's helmet. "Is Melonie ok?"

"He said that she'd be fine for now..." she replied quietly. "I'm really worried about her..."

He nodded. "We're worried too...about you and Melonie. Maybe we can contact her."

Alex nodded. "I have her contact info. I can try to reach her..."

Jemma picked up Alex's phone and handed it to her. "Here."

Dan sat on the floor beside the couch, looking slightly anxious about her calling the girl now.

Alex sat, listening to the phone ring. It didn't answer. "She didn't pick up..."

Dan glanced at Jemma. "Maybe she'll answer later."

Jemma nodded hesitantly. "Maybe."

Alex sighed. "I hope she will..."

"...supper's ready if you're hungry." He informed Alex.

She nodded. "Okay. I'm not sure if I can make it downstairs though..."

Dan looked at her. "You could eat it here if you want?"

"Sure. That would work. Thanks."

"You're welcome." He replied, while standing up.

"I'll wait here with Alex." Jemma told him.

Dan nodded before heading back downstairs.

He soon came back with her supper and the pugs following behind him.

Alex smiled at the sight of the pugs. "Thanks." she told Dan.

Jemma picked one of the pugs up and sat them in her lap.

Dan gave a quick smile before picking up one of the remaining pugs that were eyeing up her plate of food, leaving the last pug to sneak on to the couch.

Alex smiled at Ellie as she joined her on the couch. "Sorry Ellie. This is my food." She started to eat.

Ellie licked her chops but kept her distances.

Dan seemed to be thinking as he stroked Darcie.

Jemma giggled a little at Ellie and Peggy as they watched Alex eat.

Alex soon finished and set the plate aside.

Darcie leaped out of Dan's arms and joined Alex on the couch for snuggling.

"It's still early. I'm going to get something done today." Dan said, taking the empty plate away.

Alex smiled at Darcie. She looked up at Dan, watching him take the plate.

"Jemma could you watch her?" He asked, while heading for the door.

Jemma nodded. "Yeah."

Alex distracted herself with Darcie.

Dan left and return after putting away a few things for Jemma.

He turned on his computer to check out his work schedule.

Alex slightly glanced over, curiously.

Jemma stood up. "I'm going to go put the leftovers away."

Dan looked towards her. "I already put them away." He replied.

She looked at him and smiled. "Thanks."

Alex quietly looked back down at her phone, hoping Melonie would text her or something.

Dan was setting up a screen for recording a video but then stopped and looked back at Alex.

Knowing it wasn't a good time to do his work, he closed the screen.

"I suppose I can do a video tomorrow...and check on Trayaurus."

Jemma nodded. "I'm sure everyone will understand." She reassured him with a smile.

Alex didn't reply except a small nod.

Dan glanced back at the screen. "Thanks guys..." He sighed, feeling a little overwhelmed by trying to think of all events that had taken place and the worst part was Herobrine was victimizing Alex.

Alex was watching her phone intently.

Still nothing from Melonie.

She yawned slightly and tried to rub the tiredness from her eyes.

"Maybe you should get some rest." Dan suggested, seeing how tired she looked.

She shrugged slightly. "I'm waiting for-" she yawned again. "Melonie..." she replied sleepily.

Jemma gave her a small smile. "You need to get some actual sleep."

Alex sighed. "okay..." she replied and put her phone in her pocket and stood up with Jemma's help and went into her room and crashed on the makeshift air mattress bed Jemma had set up for her.

Dan watched them by the doorway. "Poor kid..." He whispered, and headed back into his room.

After a little bit, Jemma joined him. "She's finally asleep. Again." she sighed.

"That's good." He replied. "Soon we'll have to get some sleep too."

She nodded. "That'll be nice." she replied with a small yawn.

Dan yawned too. "Or you can go and I'll catch up after I finished up this update."

She nodded. "Alright." She agreed. She headed to their room. The pugs were asleep on the beanbag.

Dan finished his update and then went off to join Jemma.

Alex had fallen into a deep peaceful sleep.

She didn't notice her phone buzz and only shifted in her sleep.

Dan thought he had heard something in Alex's room and stopped to listen.

After a moment of silence beside Alex's snoring, he went off to bed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Forty-seven:**

The next morning, Alex yawned as she stirred awake. She noticed her phone had a message. She unlocked her phone, seeing Melonie had texted her.

[Alex, listen. I can't talk for long. I have to go soon. What do you need?]

She texted back. [You're alright! I thought Herobrine had you...]

She waited.

Ping.

[Melonie isn't available right now, Wildfire.]

Her eyes widened. [Where is she?!]

[She's fine. She's with me. Now. Goodbye Alexa.]

Alex stared at her phone, tears starting to sting her eyes.

Meanwhile, Dan was up and ready for today's video he had in mind and headed to the office.

He opened the door to the little room that connected to the office before realizing that Alex was in there.

"Oops. Sorry Alex!" He said, retreating backwards.

Alex was startled by Dan's sudden appearance and gave a small gasp of surprise. "I-It's alright...U-um..." She hesitated before holding her phone out towards him, shaking slightly.

He stopped, once noticing the phone and some tears on her face. "...Did Melonie call?"

She nodded slightly. "W-well...texted."

"What happened?" Dan asked, slowly stepping back into the room.

"Here." She held out the phone towards him.

He took the phone and read the messages before looking back at her.

She sighed. "I don't know what to do..."

Dan gave her phone back. "Well, we could start looking for those elemental things Notch mentioned, since it's not a good sign when Herobrine starts answering through text."

She nodded slightly. "Yeah." she glanced down at her phone.

"I know it's hard...but try not to worry too much." Dan told her and headed out of her room.

Alex just nodded slightly and sat the phone to the side as she got up.

She closed the door and got changed out of her clothes from yesterday that she fell asleep in.

She came out of the room afterwards.

Dan was sitting in his office, working on something on his computer while two of the pugs ran towards Alex to greet her.

Alex smiled a little. "Hey girls." she pet them as she came into the room.

Dan turned off a camera and glanced back at them with a smile. "Hey, have you had breakfast?" He asked.

"I just got up." she replied.

"Oh right. Sorry." Dan slightly chuckled. He looked back at the computer with a sigh.

"I should have asked if you wanted breakfast."

She smiled slightly. "It's okay. I'll probably go get some in a minute."

He nodded. "Alright. I was getting ready to record a video which is going to take a lot of editing."

"Alright. I'll be downstairs." She told him and headed out the door.

Once she left, Dan started to work on his video. Again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Forty-eight:**

Alex went downstairs and got some breakfast.

Jemma joined her.

After a while, Dan was still working on finishing the video.

Since the fans seem to enjoy reactions, he was doing something more spontaneous and less rehearsed.

Which the others could hear him from downstairs.

Jemma chuckled slightly upon hearing him. "Sounds like he's having fun."

Alex smiled a little bit. "Yeah..." she glanced down at her plate.

Jemma noticed. "Are you ok?"

Alex hesitated.

Jemma frowned. "Alex?"

She nodded. "I'm okay..."

Jemma could tell Alex wasn't telling her something but didn't push.

A bit later, Dan finished the video and came downstairs to get something to eat.

Jemma smiled at him. "How's it going?"

"Good. So far." Dan replied, taking a plate.

"It sounded like you were having fun." She teased slightly, her smile widening a little.

Alex seemed to just be staring at her lap, her plate empty.

Dan smiled at Jemma. "Heh. It actually was." He admitted, before taking notice of Alex glumness.

"Did she tell you anything?" He whispered to Jemma.

She shook her head. "Not really." she whispered back. "What about you?"

He nodded. "It's Melonie...she answered her text but then Herobrine took over." He explained, quietly.

"Oh no..." Jemma muttered.

Alex stood up, put her plate away and left the room, silently.

Dan glanced away from Jemma.

"Maybe I should have let her explain." He said, now feeling a little guilty.

"I'm not sure she would've... She seems out of it." Jemma replied.

"Yeah. I'll keep an eye on her." He replied, getting up. "I'll take my plate with me."

She nodded. "Ok."

Alex was sitting in the living room.

Dan walked into the room and sat on the couch across from her, trying not to be too inconspicuous.

Alex sighed softly, her phone clutched in her hand. She tried to distract herself with the tv but couldn't.

Dan ate his breakfast, while keeping an eye on her every now and then.

Alex suddenly stood up and headed for the stairs, disappearing around the corner.

Dan sat there for a moment, swallowed what he had already chewed and headed upstairs after her.

Jemma blinked in surprise as she saw them dart up the stairs.

Alex ran into the office and into her room, shutting and locking the door behind her.

Dan came into the office and saw the door to Alex's room was locked.

"Alex?" He called out, placing his plate on the desk.

No reply.

He still had minecraft running and heard a ping from it.

Dan turned around and looked at the screen.

[Alex has joined] popped up in the chat box.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Forty-nine:**

A loud shout came from upstairs that only Jemma and the pugs could hear.

Dan quickly sat down and used his avatar to search for Alex in the lab.

Alex was looking around the lab. She had seen a nether portal around here somewhere...

She spotted it and ran towards it but Trayaurus saw her and caught her.

She struggled against him.

He closed the portal and she stopped.

She pulled away from his grip and stood in front of the deactivated portal.

[Trayaurus, have you seen Alex?!] Dan typed in the chat box and then found the room they were in.

He nodded. [Yes. I have.]

Alex looked around for something to light the portal with.

She couldn't find any flint and steel and punched the portal frame in frustration, despite it hurting her hand. She kept looking anyway.

Dan walked up beside Trayaurus. [Alex, what are you doing?]

She didn't respond.

She was searching through chests. She found a piece of iron and started looking for flint.

[She's trying to relight the nether portal.] Trayaurus answered.

Dan quickly started typing. [What? Alex, you can't go to the Nether. Why would you even need to go there?]

She didn't turn to face him. [Melonie's there.] Was all she replied.

Trayaurus glanced at Dan.

He stared at the screen for a moment. [Alex. I know you want to help her. But we don't know if she's actually there.]

Alex kept looking for flint. [How else would Herobrine be able to use her phone?]

[Good point. But we don't have a plan.] He typed back.

She didn't reply.

[He's right, you know.] Trayaurus told her.

She hesitated but kept looking for some flint. [I did have a plan...]

That's when Dan took action into his own hands.

Taking out a diamond pickaxe, he started to break the obsidian portal.

Alex looked up from the chest and her eyes widened. [What are you doing?!] She ran over, trying to figure out how to stop him.

It was harder, yet easier to do so with him not being in the game.

She couldn't grab his avatar and restrain it but she didn't want to punch it either.

She didn't think that would go over well with Dan...

So, she tried pushing it away from the portal. [Stop! I have to help her!]

Dan had to stop since he didn't want to accidentally hit her but move around her. [I'm sorry Alex but I can't let you go in there alone.]

[Melonie is in there alone! Who knows what Herobrine has done to her! He's threatened her to my face! I have to help her!] she yelled angrily.

She hesitated.

She wanted to get in front of the portal but was scared he might accidently hit her.

The obsidian block popped out of the structure and Dan snatched it up.

Alex clutched her fists. [Give it back!] she demanded.

Dan stepped back from her. [I'm sorry Alex but I can't let go in the Nether. It could be a trap!]

[I don't care! Melonie is in danger! She's my friend and my teammate! I'm going to help her!] she took off past him and towards the vault.

Dan groaned as he turned around. [Alex. Please. What are you doing?]

She didn't answer him and ran into the vault.

Trayaurus came up beside him.

Dan began to write in the chat box.

[I want to help her but it's the Nether. If we go in there unprepared we are probably not going to make it out.]

Trayaurus nodded. [That's probably true.]

Alex found a diamond pickaxe and came back from the vault and ran towards the entrance.

Trayaurus turned as she ran past them.

"Oh, this isn't good." Dan thought to himself. [Alex. Wait! We need to think about this first!]

As she ran towards the entrance, she pulled out a bow and shot the button that sealed and locked the door, giving her enough time to slip out it before it did.

Trayaurus ran over to it. [It's fried. It'll take a bit for me to fix it.]

Dan looked around before remembering another way out. [Try to fix it. I'll go out the back way and follow her.]

[Alright.] he started working on it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Fifty:**

Alex ran as fast as she could, looking for anywhere she could find obsidian.

As she was searching for obsidian, Dan went throughout the back door of the office and started searching for her.

She wasn't very far away. She was trying to find some lava or a mine that would help her get obsidian faster.

Dan sprinted up behind a tree, deciding to stay back and out of sight for the time being.

She found a mineshaft and headed into it.

"Oh great." Dan said, while having his avatar following her into the cave.

She looked around for any signs of lava. She noticed a glow down the tunnel and headed towards it.

Dan saw this was getting out of hand and quickly took another tunnel to cut her off.

Alex realized she didn't have a water bucket so she'd have to hope there was at least one obsidian there already.

Suddenly blocks start popping out of the wall as Dan mine his way into the tunnel ahead of her.

Alex jumped slightly, stepping back towards a small hole in the floor, stopping in front of the edge.

He put away the pickaxe. [Alex. I know you want help and you can. But first, please come back to the lab.]

She frowned. [How'd you catch up to me?] She diverted the subject.

Dan's avatar stood there for a moment. [It was easy. After I remembered how to get out of there but I'll tell you all about it on the way back.]

Alex couldn't see a way to get to the lava and sighed.

She backed up a tad and turned slightly to glance behind her but gave a sharp gasp as her foot didn't meet solid floor and started to fall backward into a hole.

She caught the ledge with her hand. She struggled to pull herself up.

Dan gasped and tried to grab ahold of her but quickly realized he couldn't. [Hang in there Alex!] He searched his inventory but still couldn't find anything.

[Why would I let go?! There's lava underneath me!] she replied.

Dan peered over and saw the lava. [ I couldn't see it. Maybe I can build something under you?]

[M-Maybe... I can't stay hanging here for much longer...] She told him fearfully.

Dan then carefully and quickly dug into the small cavern.

Almost immediately, he was trying not to fall into the lava pit while placing a few cobblestones down.

Alex watched him, waiting.

She heard bones clicking behind her and saw a skeleton on another ledge, aiming its bow. [There's a skeleton!]

Dan saw it and crouch to the side of his little cobblestone structure. [Alex drop! Now!] He told her, hoping she would land on the blocks.

Alex hesitated out of fear and slight distrust but heard the arrow soaring toward her and let go.

The arrow just barely missed her head as she dropped, it grazed the tip of her braid.

She landed with a grunt on the cobblestone floor, her eyes squeezed shut. Her body had locked up out of fear.

The skeleton prepped another arrow.

Dan scooched over into the line of fire to shield Alex. [Oh no. You need to get up, Alex. I don't have a bow.]

Alex looked up at his avatar.

She struggled to force herself to her feet, hearing the skeleton aiming at Dan.

She stood up and pulled out her pickaxe and stepped into the line of sight and threw it as hard as possible.

It collided with the skeleton, making it stumble back and off into the lava.

Alex panted as she stood there, tense.

Dan stared at his computer screen for moment before turning his avatar around to face her.

He didn't type in anything in the chat box.

She was staring at the spot the skeleton had been before, turning away.

She started to climb back up to the main tunnel.

He slowly followed her up into the tunnel.

Knowing he had to ask the obvious just for reassurance, he began to type in the chat box. [Alex...are you alright?]

She stopped half way out of the tunnel. She hesitated. [...Let's just get back to the lab...] she replied.

Dan knew she still must be upset with him and sighed. [Alright...] He replied, walking forward. [Let's go.]

Alex headed back, trying to bottle her emotions which was easier with the adrenaline rushing through her.

About half way back however, it wore out and she just tried to stay quiet to kept her thoughts together. She looked a little dazed.

Dan was keeping an eye on her and was getting worried.

[Are you ok?]

She stopped.

She hesitated before slowly shaking her head.

She knew he wasn't in the game so she could leave whenever. She opened her menu and logged out.


End file.
